


Golden Hour

by yeonbinschild



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 553, Anniversary, Blue Hour, Fluff, Golden Hour, M/M, Secret Relationship, bamtyun - Freeform, beomgyu film major, film student beomgyu, kiss, music student taehyun, taegyu, taegyu college boyfriends, taehyun music major, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinschild/pseuds/yeonbinschild
Summary: a taegyu oneshot where beomgyu and taehyun go on a walk, during the golden hour, on their anniversary.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Taegyu - Relationship, bamtyun, 밤텬, 태규
Kudos: 15





	Golden Hour

“hey beomgyu, do you want to go out on a walk?” taehyun asked. 

his boyfriend looked up from his laptop, extremely tired. he pursed his lips and nodded silently. beomgyu stood up and put on his coat. 

life had been extremely quiet for both boys. they lived together not too far away from the city but it was as rural as the other areas in the country. it was only them there and it was peaceful, unlike the busy city they had to go to almost everyday because of school.

beomgyu was a film major, studying directing. he was the mastermind behind many short films that were well-known among other schools. taehyun was a music major, he was known for the songs used in beomgyu’s films. they worked hand in hand every time and each time they did, it was a success.

they walked to the nearest park, holding hands. thankfully no one was there, nobody knew about their relationship, something they had been hiding from everyone for the past few years. 

they found a quiet and empty spot in the grass. they threw a mat over it and sat there, facing west, the sunset. the sun wasn’t quite down yet, which was a bit sad but at least they had time and weren’t too late.

that day was special. it was their anniversary, which they both wanted to celebrate in their own way, not by going out and being seen by a lot of people. they wanted to celebrate it simply, just the two of them. 

“hey taehyun, look at me,” beomgyu said. the sun turned into it’s famous golden color and as soon as taehyun turned his head, beomgyu leaned forward and kissed him. taehyun was surprised but he kissed back. 

beomgyu pulled back for a bit but taehyun looked at him. taehyun kissed him again and smiled.

“happy anniversary,” the younger said. “i love you.”

“i love you too.” the sun was now completely turned blue, their blue hour, on their day.

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot that has finally seen the light since AUGUST. thank you for reading and merry christmas!


End file.
